Que importa lo que digan los demas animales
by Gualy27
Summary: 1 año después del caso de las flores toxicas (aulladores) Nick y Judy se han vuelto más apegados el uno al otro. Pero ninguno se ha declarado sus sentimientos el uno al otro por el miedo de que en zootopia aún no se daba bien visto las relaciones ínter-especie.
1. Chapter 1 mis sentimientos

1 año después del caso de las flores toxicas (aulladores) Nick y Judy se han vuelto más apegados el uno al otro.

Pero ninguno se ha declarado sus sentimientos el uno al otro por el miedo de que en zootopia aún no se daba bien visto las relaciones ínter-especie.

Bueno este es el primer fic que creo, tratare de dar lo mejor de mí y de no decepcionarlos cualquier error, sugerencia y o comentario hagan me lo saber sin más preámbulo los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo1:Mis sentimientos…**_

Tras un día tranquilo en el ZPD Nick y Judy regresaban a sus departamentos, Nick había decidido mudarse a un departamento dos cuadras más adelante de donde vivía judy, mientras regresaban de su aburrido día en el ZPD platicaban de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera mientras que Nick pensaba en por fin declarar sus sentimientos por Judy, después de 15 minutos de caminar a Nick se le ocurrió la genial idea de invitarla a cenar a su departamento.

Nick: zanahorias que te parece si esta noche cenamos en mi departamento, yo haré la cena.

Judy: no lo sé Nick, considerando lo que paso la última vez no prefieres que yo prepare la cena.

Nick: vamos esta vez sera diferente, además lo de la última vez no fue culpa mía, fue del horno al haberse atorado y no poder sacar la pizza a tiempo.

Judy: ya! Claro,-dijo judy con tono burlón.- Esta bien iré pero con una condición, que esta vez no quemes nuestra cena, ok...

Nick: está bien coneja no quemaré la cena de esta noche.-asintió nick con una pequeña sonrisa- que te parece si nos vemos en mi departamento a las ocho ¿te parece bien?

Judy: perfecto eso te dará cuatro horas para volver a comprar todo lo que quemes antes de que llegue a tu departamento-dijo judy con cono burlón y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.-

Después de seguí platicando de cualquier tontería qué se le ocurría llegaron al departamento de judy para despedirse y verse más tarde en la cena.

Nick: bien zanahorias, supongo que te veré más tarde para cenar.

Judy: no lo sé, estas seguro de no quieres que llame a los bomberos antes de ir a tu departamento-dijo judy fingiendo a preocupación-

Nick: jaja-río nick con tono sarcástico- bueno te veo más tarde zanahorias.

Judy: ok Nick te veo más tarde.

* * *

Después de despediré Nick decidió ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena mientras meditaba en las palabras que le diría a su coneja para demostrarle sus sentimientos lo cual es muy difícil ya que nunca tuvo la necesidad de mostrárselos a cualquier animal lo cual nunca hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera conocido a esa torpe coneja. Después de terminar sus comprar en un pequeño supermercado el vulpino paso por una pequeña joyería, medito durante unos minutos y decidió comprarle a su compañera un pequeño collar con una pequeña piedra color purpura que resaltaría con sus bellos ojos. Más tarde en su departamento el vulpino tomo una ducha después de vestirse, decidió preparar la cena un estofado de zanahorias para judy y un par de sándwich de atún y de postre un pie de queso con mermelada de moras que a ambos les gustaba. Al mirar el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes observo que aún faltaba media hora para que llegara judy y opto por sentarse en su sillón mientras observaba el pequeño collar que había comprado para judy, mientras más pensaba en el tema de declararse ante judy más tenso se ponía mientras que entraba en un ensimismamiento acerca de lo que pasaría si todo saliera mal pensando en el cambo de relación al no ser aceptado por judy en que afectaría en su relación de trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2 La cena

Antes que nada les agradezco que se tomaran un poco de su tiempo en leer esta pequeña historia.

Ahora las review :):

 **Altair The Facking Assassin** : te agradezco que tomaras un poco te tu tiempo en leer esta historia y también te doy las gracias por hacerme ver mi error.

 **Akanita** : me da mucho gusto saber que te está gustando y como ya dije antes : te agradezco que tomaras un poco te tu tiempo en leer esta historia

Sin más que decir les agradezco a todos por leer esta historia, esta vez sé que me tarde en actualizar pero se los recompensare dejándoles esta capitulo mucho pero mucho más largo que el anterior espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben cualquier cosa, error u comentario háganme lo saber real mente me encanta leer las reviews que dejan y de nuevo gracias por leer esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: La cena**_

El sonido del timbre de su departamento sacó a Nick de su ensimismamiento guardando el pequeño collar en una de las bolsas de su pantalón mientras se dirigía a abrí la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una pequeña coneja con un celular en la mano.

Judy: y bien, aún estoy a tiempo de llamar a los bomberos -mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona.

Nick: eres una odiosa zanahorias-fingiendo un poco de enojo pero sin dejar esa sonrisa característica del zorro.

Judy: admite lo soy adorable- dijo judy conservando el tono burlón con el que se había presentado.-

Nick: tengo que hacerlo... Pues sí, si lo eres-dijo el zorro haciendo un pequeño ademán con la pata invitándola a pasar.-

Al entrar al departamento el olor a estofado de zanahoria inundaba la estancia,mientras judy seguía a Nick hasta el comedor el olor al estofado le abría más y más el apetito hasta que un ruido proveniente del estómago de judy la tomó por sorpresa sintiéndose avergonzada mientras que sus mejillas enrojecían poco a poco, dicho ruido no pasó desapercibido por Nick quien empezó a bromear.

Nick: y bien zanahorias, esperaras que te sirva la cena o empiezo a correr por mi vida-dijo nick con su característico tono burlón.-

Judy: jaja muy gracioso-dijo judy con tono sarcástico-aunque esa no es una mala idea, lamentablemente tengo que cuidar mi forma, recuerda que soy policía.

Nick: que alivio por un momento pensé que tendría que sacar la pistola de dardos que tengo guardada para emergencias- dijo Nick mientras se llevaba una pata al pecho fingiendo estar aliviado como si todos sus problemas se hubieran esfumado mágicamente.-

Ya en el comedor, judy tomo asiento en el pequeño comedor que Nick tenia no era demasiado grande pero tenía el tamaño perfecto para que dos animales se sentara para comer. Mientas que judy esperaba a Nick para cenar ella admiraba el departamento que Nick había conseguido rentar con el sueldo de policía el departamento contaba con una recamara, una sala/comedor una cocina y por supuesto el baño. Mientras judy seguía admirando el departamento del zorro logro ver que Nick se acercaba con un par de platos uno era un simple plato con un par de sanwiches partidos en cuatro y del otro lado logro ver que traía consigo un plato con un tazón hondo con el estofado de zanahorias. Tras dejar el plato de judy en la mesa el zorro se dispuso a sentarse al lado contrario del pequeño comedor. Ya listos para comer la pequeña coneja obligo al zorro a alzar una oración para dar gracias por la comida ya que nick no era muy devoto que digamos, después de aquella oración para dar gracias se dispusieron a cenar, judy fue la primera en empezar, judy se quedó impactada ante tal sabor era un sabor diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada ya que su madre preparaba un estofado de zanahorias único en su familia, pero este era diferente por alguna razón ella sentía que igualaba o incluso superaba al que preparaba su madre o tal vez era por el simple hecho de que fue preparado por nick, no sabía la razón por la cual el estofado sabia tan delicioso pero decidió dejar de pensar en la razón y limitarse a seguir disfrutando de su sabor. Después de varios minutos ambos terminaron con su comida y Nic

k se dispuso a ir por el postre ese pie de queso con mermelada de moras que a ambos los gustaba.

Nick: espero que aun tengas hambre zanahorias porque tengo algo especial preparado, no te muevas no tardare demasiado- dijo nick con un tono normal pero alegre mientras se dirigía a la cocina.-

Judy: ok, nick-dijo judy mientras se preguntaba qué clase de sorpresa tenía preparada aquel zorro.-

Mientras tanto en la cocina el zorro reunía cada pizca de valentía que tenía.

Nick: ¡vamos Nicholas Wilde! Este es el momento por el que has estado esperando toda la noche, aquí se decide todo, solo relájate y piensa bien las palabras que utilizaras y por lo que más quieras no entres en pánico-se decía el zorro para sí mismo, mientras tomaba el pie de queso que había preparado y un par de platos para regresar de nuevo al comedor donde esperaba judy.-

Al entrar al comedor, judy miraba al zorro con una cara de sorpresa mientras tapaba su pequeña boquita tratando de aguantar la emoción.

Judy: hay… Nick… no debiste de haber gastado en el pie con la cena que prepárate hubiera sido suficiente-dijo judy con un tono tierno.-

Nick: ¡vamos zanahorias!-dijo Nick mientras se llevaba una pata al pecho fingiendo como si lo hubieran lastimado- además este pie lo he preparado yo así que no he gastado más de los necesario –dijo Nick mientras le ofrecía una rebanada a judy.-

Judy: gracias Nick…–dijo Judy mientras cortaba un pequeño trozo de la rebanada de pie.-

Judy sin esperar se llevó el pequeño trozo de pie a la boca jamás había probado un pie igual ni siquiera los pies y pasteles que Gideon preparaba igualaban al de nick.

Judy: valla Nick esta vez sí que te has lucido-dijo judy elogiando al zorro.-

Nick: vamos no es para tanto-dijo Nick con un tono burlón que no pasó desapercibido por judy dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la que Nick respondió con otra mientras que en su cabeza se decía que era hora de actuar.-

Nick: Judy…-dijo Nick con un tono serio llamando la atención de la pequeña coneja- Judy… hay algo… que debo decirte… y es que… yo… yo…-dijo el zorro hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de una video llamada.-

Judy: lo siento Nick…-dijo judy mientras sacaba su teléfono para ver de quien se trataba y para su sorpresa eran sus padres-me podrías dar un momento por favor-dijo mientras esperaba la confirmación del zorro antes de contestar la llamada.-

Nick: ¡claro! adelante zanahorias-dijo Nick al sentir como por dentro se desmoronaba todo ese valor y confianza que había reunido para por fin por una vez en la vida volver a mostrar sus sentimientos que había enterrado para no volver a ser herido nunca más, se sentía como un cobarde mientras agarraba fuertemente la cajita donde se encontraba aquel collar que le obsequiaría -

Judy: gracias…-dijo judy susurrando mientras contestaba la llamada.-

Bonnie: hola cariño que bueno que contestas ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Bonnie feliz por escuchar a su querida hija.-

Judy: hola ma estoy bien-dijo judy poniendo una sonrisa- ¿cómo están tú y papá?

Bonnie: Bien hija, por cierto ¿dónde estás esas no parecen las paredes de tu departamento?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a judy la cual comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ya que nunca pensó que su madre fuera tan observadora y sola le quedo decir donde se encontraba.

Judy: am… pues estoy en casa de Nick… mi compañero de trabajo me había invitado a cenar.

Bonnie: hay cariño… ¿cuéntame cómo es? ¿A caso es otro conejo policía? No me digas acaso es tu novio…

Judy: ¡MAMÁ!-dijo judy mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder-¡N…NO! es mi novio es solo mi compañero de trabajo y mi mejor amigo…

Bonnie: tranquila hija está bien, solo llamaba para saber si podrás asistir al festival de la cosecha este año recuerda que es la semana entrante, además ya tienes mucho tiempo sin venir a visitarnos y te extrañamos-dijo Bonnie con un ligero tono de tristeza-

Judy: yo también los extraños mucho, pero zootopia me necesita mamá-dijo judy con un tono serio-

Bonnie: está bien hija no es necesario que vengas…-dijo Bonnie haciendo más evidente su tristeza-

Judy: pero creo que talvez podría hacer una excepción solo tendría que pedirle permiso al jefe Bogo-dijo judy con un tono un poco alegre pero a la vez triste ya que a ella le destrozaba ver a su familia triste-

De repente el ánimo de Bonnie cambio totalmente a uno súper alegre a escuchar a su apreciada hija decir que si asistiría

Bonnie: hay hija no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso pero quiero que me prometas que asistirás y que también traerás a tu amigo Nick tengo curiosidad de conocerlo-dijo Bonnie alegremente-

Mientras tanto judy sentía como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada al escuchar que su mama quería conocer a Nick lo cual sería una muy muy mala idea ya que nunca les había comentado acerca de él o de que él era un zorro lo cual sus padres no lo tomarían como una buena noticia ya que eran como decirlo muy ¨conservadores¨.

Judy: está bien mamá tratare de ir, pero no sé si lograre convencer a nick de que me acompañe al festival en bunnyburrow -dijo judy algo nerviosa ya que no le gustaba mentir aunque se tratara de una simple mentirita piadosa-

Bonnie: esta bien cariño me conformo con que puedas venir a pasar el festival de la cosecha con nosotros-dijo Bonnie feliz-bueno hija nos vemos la semana que viene y me gustaría que de verdad pudieras traer a nick pero bueno hija me tengo que ir nos vemos luego y le das un fuerte abrazo a nick de mi parte ok.

Judy:ok mamá dijo despidiéndose de ella haciendo un ademan con su pata.

Después de cortar la llamada judy miro a su compañero zorro y noto algo extraño en el tenia las orejas caídas pero en su cara se dibujaba una una enorme sonrisa y con la mirada perdida un punto muerto en la habitación lo que tenía el zorro era que dentro de él se libraba un batalla entre sus emociones que parecía nunca tener fin, se sentía triste y deprimido al no poder recobrar su confianza para decirle a judy cuanto la amaba pero a la ves se sentía feliz al escuchar a la madre de judy diciendo que talvez era su novio lo cual lo ponía muy contento ya que esa esa su intención esta noche, hasta que un pequeño golpe en su mejilla lo saco de su transe.

Judy:¿ Nick estas bien?…-dijo judy con un tono de preocupación-

Nick: perdón zanahorias no sé qué me paso pero ya estoy mejor gracias por preguntar-dijo con un tono normal-

Judy: bien ya que estas mejor que era eso de me querías decir antes de que te interrumpieran-dijo judy curiosa por saber lo que diría el zorro-

Nick sintió como todo su pelaje se erizaba ante las palabras de judy ya que en ese momento tolo el valor y coraje que había juntado para decirle a judy cuanto la amaba se había esfumado

Nick: b…bueno solo quería saber que te había parecido la cena de esta noche-dijo Nick tranquilo, pero en el fondo sentía como debajo de ese pelaje anaranjado todo su cuerpo estaba sudando de una forma que no era normal-(se que los zorros no sudan de esa manera pero bueno es un fic, no)

Judy: ¡hay Nick! Fue la mejor cena que e tenido en mi vida-dijo alegre dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al zorro-

Después de terminar con el pie de queso con mermelada de moras Nick se dispuso a acompañar a judy hasta su departamento el cual no estaba muy lejos lejos de echo se podría decir que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pero a altas horas de la noche era mejor prevenir que lamentar a pesar de que judy sabia cuidarse sola. Después de dejar a judy en su departamento y regresar al suyo Nick fue directo a su camada repitiéndose una y otra vez que era un torpe zorro y también un cobarde al desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenia de decirle a judy cuanto la amaba. Después de unos minutos más diciéndose a sí mismo torpe zorro cayó ante los brazos de Morfeo esperando el siguiente día solo para poder ver a judy una vez más.

* * *

PD: Sé que talvez no sean horas para subir este capítulo pero es increíble lo que puede causar un café y un buen palto de morras XD sin más que decir…

Nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3: Unas vacaciones para…¿Judy?

¡Hola! A todos los que se están tomándose el tiempo de leer esta historia, para ser sinceros no tenía muchas esperanzas de que fuera leído, pero viendo que ha tenido muchas visitas seguiré actualizando hasta terminar y como dato importante a aquellos que siguen esta historia, terminándola seguiré con otra que estará enlazada con esta y que prometo les romperá el corazón solo diré eso y sin más que decir.

La review:

 _ **Darkness66**_ : me da gusto que te esté gustando, gracias por tu apoyo y seguiré actualizando.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Unas vacaciones para… ¿Judy hopps? (parte 1)**_

El sonido del timbre de departamento saco a Nick de su sueño, se sentía deprimido por el gran fracaso que tuvo la noche anterior. Aun eran las cinco de la mañana hora en la cual el zorro prefería seguir dormido ya que su horario normal era despertarse treinta minutos antes de que iniciara su turno, tomar un baño y salir corriendo del departamento para ver a judy en la estación de ZPD. Pero porque, porque ese día alguien decidió ir a tocar a su puerta. El zorro decidió ignorar la llamada a la puerta para dormir un poco más, no fue hasta que el ritmo de timbre aumento y muy, muy pero muy a su pesar decidió levantarse a regañadientes y con un mal humor que ni siquiera él se explicaba él porque del tal humor, no sabía si era causado por la molestia de tener que ser despertado a las cinco de la mañana o por el excepcional y gran fracaso que había tenido la noche anterior respecto a lo de sus sentimientos que tuvo enterrar una vez más. Ya en la puerta decidida a abrirla para confrontar al animal que se encontraba detrás de ella dejándole en claro que no era agradable molestarlo a tales horas y más cuando se encontraba de mal humor. Al abrir la puerta de primeras no encontró a nadie hasta que un par de orejas grisáceas con puntas negras se hicieron presentes al verlas y saber de quien se trataba su estado de ánimo cambio a uno más relajado y confuso que hacia Judy hay y porque a esa hora preguntándose a sí mismo.

Nick: ¡zanahorias! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y más importante ¿Qué haces a esta hora en mi departamento?-dijo Nick con un tono confundido.

Judy: Solo venía a agradecer…te-dijo judy mientras se quedaba muda y comenzaba a sonrojarse-¡NICHOLAS WILDE PONTE ALGO DE ROPA, POR AMOR A DIOS!-grito la coneja algo alteada.-

Nick: tranquila coneja, no esperaba que alguien viniera a tocar mi timbre tan temprano-dijo Nick con tono burlón.-

Judy: ¡MA…MAS TE VALE ESTAR LISTO EN TREINTA MINUTOS, ENTENDISTE NICK!-dijo judy mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

Nick: ¡ZANAHORIAS! -Grito Nick para llamar la atención de la coneja mientras posaba sus manos sobre su cintura-

Judy: ¿Qué quieres?-dijo judy un poco más calmado mientras abría la puerta para salir y dejar al zorro para que se preparara para ir a trabajar-

Nick: ¿te gusto lo que viste?-dijo Nick con un tono coqueto y un poco sínico-

Judy: ¡CALLATE!-grito la coneja mientras cerraba la puerta bruscamente detrás de ella-

Nick: (suspiro)…torpe coneja, por eso te amo-susurro Nick mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para preparase para ir a trabajar a presar de ser la cinco quince de la mañana.

Mientras tanto fuera del departamento de Nick se encontraba judy recargada en la pared aun con el rostro rojo apenas apreciable ya que ese pelaje gris que poseía, cubría perfectamente su enrojecimiento. Pero ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba así misma ¿Por qué se sonrojaría al ver a su mejor amigo sin playera?, A caso estaba empezando a sentir algo más por ese zorro. No, no puede ser como una coneja podría sentir algo por un zorro eso sería algo anti-natural, además eso sería castigado en zootopia, pero cuales podrían ser las consecuencias. Que consecuencias traería una pareja inter-especie. A caso los demás animales aceptarían esa relación que va en contra de la naturaleza. Mientras judy seguía pensando una vos el saco de su trance.

Nick: nos vamos, zanahorias-dijo Nick con su tono alegre de siempre-

Judy: ha… eee…si vámonos-dijo judy mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera del edificio-

Nick: Y bien, ya que decidiste despertarme tan temprano, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy?-dijo Nick saliendo del edificio de departamentos-

Judy: pues… tenía pensado llevarte a una nueva pastelería que acaban de abrir en plaza Sahara para agradecerte por la cena de ayer -dijo judy feliz y un poco nerviosa-

Nick: no tienes nada que agradecer, zanahorias pero si quieres ir no te detendré-dijo con su indescriptible tono burlón-

Judy: gracias Nick…-dijo judy tiernamente-

Tras empezar a caminar un silencio incomodo se apodero de la situación, aún era muy temprano y los únicos sonidos que había en el ambiente era el viento y el sonido de sus patas al pisar hasta que no muy rápidamente se dio cuanta el zorro y comenzó una nueva platica.

Nick: y… dime zanahorias ¿Cómo se llama esa nueva pastelería a dónde vamos?-dijo Nick mientras posaba su vista en la pequeña coneja-

Judy: creo que se llama sweet dreams si no recuerdo mal-dijo judy mientras miraba al zorro-

Nick: ¿y cómo te enteraste del lugar?-pregunto Nick con un tono de curiosidad-

Judy: Garraza me lo dijo hace un par de días- dijo judy con una sonrisa-

Nick: porque no me sorprende-dijo Nick con un tono desinteresado restándole importancia-

Judy: lo sé, pero bueno si él lo recomienda supongo que es porque puede que estén geniales los postres que sirven no crees Nick-dijo judy feliz-

Nick: tienes razón si se trata de postres o donas él es el indicado-dijo sonriéndole a judy-

Después de caminar por una hora se encontraban frente a la pastelería. Aún era temprano pero ya había presencia de animales dispuestos a dirigirse a sus trabajos incluso en la pastelería estaba trabajando desde tan temprano. Al entras se encontraba vacía ni siquiera había animales o empleados, hasta que una loba con un uniforme rojo de mesera apareció acompañada de un pequeño zorro fenec que portaba un elegante traje el zorro no tardo en reconocerlo pero judy lo desconoció completamente.

Nick: ¡FENNEC! –Grito el zorro- ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

Fennec: ¡NICK! Sí que ha sido mucho tiempo ya un año por lo visto aun sigues siendo policía y sigues con esa coneja-dijo mientras miraba a judy-

Nick: si lo sé, pero cuéntame que has estado haciendo hasta ahora por lo visto te va bien, ¿no?-dijo Nick mientras se reía nostálgicamente-

Fennec: pues ya lo ves, soy dueño de una pequeña empresa que cree después de que te hiciste policía. Ahora trabajo apoyando a otros animales con sus negocios y recibo ayuda de empresa más grande y todo inicio con las popsipatitas, las presente como un proyecto y recibió mucha aceptación en unas semanas más podrán comprarlas en todos los supermercados-dijo Fennec mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Nick-

Nick: Guau, no sabes cuánto las extrañaba y por cierto cambiaste tu número de celular hace unos meses te llame pero nadie contesto-dijo Nick mientras recordaba todas las estafas que hicieron juntos-

Fennec: claro Nick tenía que cortar todas las viejas relaciones que tenía-dijo Fennec mientras sacaba una tarjeta que le ofreció a Nick-toma aquí tienes, hay esta mi numero celular actual pero bueno los dejo con Miriam me tengo que retirar ojala nos veamos más tarde-dijo Fennec mientas se dirigía a la salida-

Nick: oye Fennec- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona-

Fennec: si, Nick…-dijo mientas volteaba a ver al zorro-

Nick: ¿no hay beso de despedida para papi?- dijo Nick con tono burlón-

Fennec: ni lo sueñes-dijo mientras salía del lugar y comenzaba a reír-

Nick: fue bueno vete-susurro el zorro mientras se dirigía al mostrador-

Miriam: buenos días que les puedo ofrecer el día de hoy-dijo la loba mientras sonreía-

Nick: yo quiero un café y uno de esos muffin de moras, por favor – dijo con una sonrisa –

Judy: yo quiero un chocolate y una rebanada de ese pastel de zanahorias-dijo judy feliz-

Miriam: ok, gustan tomar asiento en lo que preparo sus órdenes –dijo la loba mientras se dirigía a despachar la orden-

Nick y judy se sentaron en una mesa adecuada a sus tamaños, mientras Nick observaba a judy, decidió sacar el tema de las vacaciones.

Nick: y dime zanahorias me llevaras a ver a tu familia esta vacaciones-dijo Nick con tono burlón-

Judy: no lo sé Nick-dijo judy nerviosa por la inesperada pregunta-no creo que mis padres estén listos para conocerte ya sabes ellos son muy ¨conservadores¨, además no puedo dejar mi trabajo como policía zootopia me necesita que tal si roban el banco centrar de los hermanos lemming o se da otro caso de aulladores o pero aun que tal si cae un meteorito en zootopia y no estoy hay para ayudar-dijo judy mirando al zorro –

Nick: vamos no creo que sea problema para ¨súper coneja¨ o si- dijo Nick mientras se reía-

Judy: jaja, muy gracioso-dijo sarcástica-

Nick: vamos zanahorias no hemos tomado un descanso desde lo de los aulladores yo creo que ya es tiempo de hacerlo no crees-dijo Nick mientras la veía seriamente-

Judy: lo se Nick, pero…-dijo judy hasta que fue interrumpida-

Nick: sin peros zanahorias tomaremos esas vacaciones y punto.

Judy: está bien-dijo un poco desanimada-

Nick: así se habla zanahorias eso significa que podre conocer a tu familia-dijo el zorro con una sonrisa burlona-

Judy: quien dijo que te llevaría conmigo-dijo judy con una risa malvada-

Nick: Por favor-dijo el zorro con un tomo tierno-

Judy: nop- dijo en tono divertido ya que le gustaba que el zorro le suplicara

Nick: por favor solo esta vez-dijo el zorro poniendo unos ojos de cachorro regañando-

Judy: lo pensare-dijo judy mientras observaba a Miriam dirigiste hacia ellos-

Miriam: gracias por esperar, aquí tienen sus órdenes-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

¨Gracias¨ dijeron al uní solo mientras dejaban de lado la conversación y se concentraban en devorar sus alimentos los cuales estuvieron deliciosos, al terminar los oficiales se levantaron de sus asientos para seguir su recorrido al ZPD. Mientras Nick se dirigía a pagar judy decidió esperar a su amigo zorro fuera del local.

Nick: por cierto Miriam…-dijo el zorro mientras sacaba su billetera-podrías ponerme otro par de esos muffins que te pedimos y un par de donas de chocolate por favor.

Miriam: claro-dijo mientras se retiraba a preparar la orden del zorro la cual no tardo en completar-aquí tiene su orden señor…-

Nick: Wilde… Nick Wilde-dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba le vez en la que conoció a judy frente a la tienda de helados que aquel elefante-

Miriam: ok, aquí tiene señor Wilde que tenga un lindo dia.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el dinero que Nick le dio-

Nick: muchas gracias cariño-dijo Nick mientas tomaba la pequeña bolsa de papel-puedes quedarte con el cambio-dijo mientas salía de aquella pastelería

Judy: tardaste demasiado-dijo judy mientras una de sus patas golpeaba el piso-por cierto ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

Nick: es un regalo para Garraza-dijo Nick mientas movía la bolsa-

Judy asintió y ambos oficiales continuaron su camino hasta el ZPD.

* * *

Antes de irme tengo que pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto, tuve algunos problemas de más de un fallo un mi computadora al escribir este capítulo y como pueden ver en el titulo dice ¨parte 1¨ eso es por el simple hecho de que cuando estaba escribiendo la historia se reinició la computadora y no pude guardar el archivo pero prometo que el día de mañana lunes tendrán la segunda parte y pues me gustaría que dejar una review para saber que te pareció el capítulo de hoy o para saber si por lo menos sigues leyendo y pues sin más que decir gracias.

Nos leemos luego…


	4. Unas vacaciones para…¿Judy? (part 2)

Hola a todos los que leen esto gracias por seguir haciéndolo y bueno aquí esta lo prometido también he de decir que tratare de hacer un horario en base al apoyo que reciba por ejemplo esta semana tratare de subir un capitulo dejando entre uno o dos días de separación y sin más que decir pasamos con las review.

 **Costyn112:** me emociona saber que te encanto y que te entretiene gracias por leer mi historia.

 **Roman G. White:** para mi es todo un placer saber que te gusta mi historia, la parte de nick sin camisa tenia pensado en alargarla pero al tenerla se veía un poco forzada así que decidí en hacerlo rápido, el toque de humor en conversaciones es un poco personal he mezclado algunas situaciones de mi vida pero se podría decir que me gusta que te guste mi humor la noticia sera una sorpresa para todos los lectores, un saludo y espero que te guste esta segunda parte.

 **salome:** si no lo hace uno, otros lo harán...

Antes de seguir con la historia tengo que decir que esto no es un capitulo si no la continuación del tercer capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Unas vacaciones para… ¿Judy hopps? (parte 2)

La pareja de policías se encontraba frente al edificio del ZPD después de su delicioso desayuno. Al entrar al edificio y comenzar con su turno una vos llamo la atención de dicha pareja era nada más y nada menos que el guepardo más encantador del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia.

Garraza: hola Nick, hola judy ¿Cómo está hoy?-dijo el guepardo con su usual buen humor-

Nick y judy respondieron al uní solo ante aquel saludo de su amigo.

Nick: por cierto…-dijo Nick mientras sacaba un par de donas de su pequeñas bolsa de pape-te trajimos un regalo.

Garraza: wow, gracias-dijo mientras tomaba las donas para devorarlas en cuestión de segundos-

Judy: no es nada y gracias por recomendarme esa pastelería hacen un delicioso pastel de zanahorias-dijo judy mientas recordaba aquel delicioso sabor-

Garraza: sabía que te gustaría, Miriam siempre ha sido muy buena repostera-dijo el guepardo mientras le daba una mordida a una de las donas-

Nick: espera un momento, ¿conoces a Miriam?-dijo el zorro algo confuso-

Garraza: claro, es mi mejor amiga la conocí durante un concierto de Gazelle-dijo el guepardo mientras le daba otra mordida a su dona-por cierto es mejor que se apresuren el jefe Bogo en tardar en llegar.

Judy: muy bien, nos vemos más tarde ben-dijo judy mientras se dirigía al salón donde el jefe bogo les entregaría sus tareas-

Nick: nos vemos más tarde amigo- dijo Nick mientras seguía a la coneja-

Garraza: ok chicos nos vemos más tarde-dijo mientras movía una de sus patas hacia los lados-(suspiro) hay… esos dos harían una bonita pareja-dijo en vos baja-

Al entrar a la sala donde todos los oficiales del departamento del ZPD se encontraban esperando a su ¨cariñoso¨ jefe para que les diera sus tareas del día a día, todos saludaron a la pareja de policías mientras se dirigían al asiento que compartían. Al sentarse se hiso presente la figura imponente de su ¨cariñoso¨ jefe con su típico mal humor y su imponerte voz hiso callar a todos en la habitación y se dispuso a entregar las tareas a sus oficiales.

Bogo: oficiales Osorio, Colmillán, Delgato. Patrullaran el Distrito Forestal-dijo mientras les entregaba su carpeta-

Bogo: oficiales McCuerno, Rinowitz, Lobato. Ustedes cubrirán Plaza Sahara- dijo mientras les entregaba su carpeta-

Bogo: oficiales Higgins, gruñez, Trompáez. Les toca Tundratown-dijo mientras les entregaba su carpeta-

Bogo: y finalmente Hopps, Wilde. Archivos –dijo el búfalo mientras se quitaba los lentes-pueden irse.

Nick y judy: señor-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Bogo: ¿qué quieren?-dijo mientras posaba su vista en ambos- si me van a pedir que los mande a patrullar será mejor que se vallan antes de que les de un mes de parquímetros a ambos, ¡ENTENDIERON!-grito el Búfalo-

Judy: no es eso señor… es solo… quería pedirle una vacaciones señor…-dijo judy nerviosa-

Bogo: ¡wow! Hopps me sorprendes más cada día, pensé que me pedirías vacaciones el día que me retirara-dijo mientras ponía una leve sonrisa que no tardo en desaparecer-

Nick: ja, eso fue una broma señor-dijo el zorro en tono burlón-

Bogo: ¡CIERRA EL HOCICO WILDE!-grito el búfalo- una semana Hopps voy a darte solo una semana y a ti también Wilde me vendrían de lujo unas vacaciones lejos de ti. Ahora vayan a trabajar antes de que me arrepienta-dijo mientras entraba en su oficina-

Nick y Judy: ¡SI SEÑOR!-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Nick: crees que el búfalo mala cara aun tenga sentido del humor-dijo burlonamente-

Judy: hay calla-dijo judy mientras sonreía ante dicha ocurrencia del zorro-

Bogo: !ESCUHE ESO WILDE!-dijo grito con tono enojado-

Nick y judy: ¡corre!-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras salían de la sala y se dirigían a su cubículo ya que en uno solo había suficiente espacio para los dos-

Si había algo que judy odiaba más que los parquímetros eran los archivos no había tarea más aburrida, ni siquiera el vender zanahorias cuando iba a ayudar a sus padres era tan aburrido como esto, aun faltando cuatro horas para terminar su turno, judy ya estaba harta de estar entre esas cuatro paredes y estar enfrente al ordenador tecleando cada maldita palabra no fue hasta que el sonido de su teléfono le dio una excusa para distraerse un rato, rápidamente contesto el teléfono sin ponerle atención al identificador de llamadas.

Bonnie: Hola hija solo llamaba para saber si asistirás al festival de este año-dijo Bonnie feliz-

Judy: claro mama el jefe bogo ya me dio permiso-dijo feliz sabiendo que iría a ver a su familia-

Bonnie: me alegro mucho hija y por cierto ya hablaste con Nick es solo para saber si el también vendrá-dijo con curiosidad

Judy: no no he hablado con el- dijo judy sabiendo que era mentira-

Bonnie: bueno…-dijo algo triste- porque no le dices a alguien más que te acompañe debe de haber algún otro amigo o alguien que te guste.

Judy: ¿alguien… que me guste?-dijo judy mientras enrojecía y recordaba a si amigo zorro sin camisa- e…e… esto ¡AUN NO HAY NADIE QUE ME GUSTE MAMÁ!, es…este me tengo que ir ahora mamá.

Bonnie: está bien hija te estaré esperando te quiero-dijo feliz-

Judy: si… yo también te quiero-dijo mitra terminaba la llamada- (suspiro) porque tenía que pensar en ese zorro-se dijo para sí misma mientras se deprimía un poco hasta que la voz de su amigo llamo su atención-

Nick: ¿quieres un muffin?-dijo Nick con la bolsa de papel en sus patas-

Judy: gracias…-dijo judy mientras sacaba un muffin de la bolsa-espera… ¿estos son los que prepara Miriam?-dijo judy después de darle una mordida-

Nick: sip, antes de irnos pedí un par además de las donas de Garraza-dijo Nick mientras regresaba a su lugar y comenzaba a teclear una cosas pues había escuchado la conversación de judy con su madre-

Judy miro un rato el miffin que su amigo le regalo sintiendo un cálido sentimiento que llevaba un buen rato sin sentir se puede decir que desde la última vez que abrazo a sus padres, se decidió a darle las gracias a su amigo mientras tanto Nick estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Nick: (suspiro)…Mh…?-fue todo lo que se escuchó del zorro-

Judy: Nick…-dijo judy en un tono suave- ¡GRACIAS…!-dijo suave pero expresando todo el sentimiento de calidad que pudo-

Nick se puso de frente a la coneja y la miro durante un momento sintió como esos sentimientos que había enterrado la noche anterior se levantaban como si se tratase de un zombie. Rápidamente regreso de nuevo a su lugar y se dispuso a terminar su trabajo. Judy noto aquella acción la cual la dejo un poco confundida hasta que las palabras de su amigo salieron.

Nick: de nada…-dijo el zorro mientras que observaba por en sima de su hombro como la coneja regresar a su lugar- torpe coneja… por eso te amo…-se dijo a sí mismo-

* * *

antes que nada les pido a todos una disculpa por no haber actualizado en ya una semana, por alguna razón caí en una deprecion que ni yo mismo me explico como sucedió pero no se preocupen ya paso en unos días publicare el siguiente capitulo y gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia un saludo y nos leemos en unos días me gustaría que me dejaras una review para saber que te parecio o para saber si sigues esta historia...

Nos leemos luego...


End file.
